My Lord
by hira1804
Summary: Terlempar pada zaman yang tidak di ketahuinya dan berbagai cara untuk bertahan hidup serta kembali ke zaman nya bagaimana perjalanan Sakura pada zaman kerajaan Konoha yang terkenal akan kekuatan magis nya .


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing

Sasuke x Sakura x Itachi

Zaman dahulu terdapat sebuah Kerajaan yang sangat berkuasa di karenakan tanah tersebut terlahir

9 penguasaha sihir. Tidak ada yang berani mengajak perang Kerajaan tersebut. Dan Kerajaan itu bernama Konoha. Siapa saja 9 penyihir tersebut.

Sang kaisar/time controller =} dapat menghentikan waktu sesuai yang di inginkan serta pengendali api terhebat setelah kaisar sebelumnya.

Wind/Aerokinesis =} dapat melipat gandakan tubuhnya serta pengendali udara.

Terrakinesis =} dapat melihat masa depan tetapi hanya sebagian dan datang nya tidak bisa di prediksi, terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuan pedangnya, dia juga kakak sang kaisar yang mempunyai sebagian kekuasaan kerajaan.

Telekinesis =} dapat membaca pikiran orang yang di inginkan serta memprediksi sangat tepat.

Visho =} dapat berkomunikasi dengan hewan sangat santai menghadapi sesuatu yang mendesak serta mempunyai kebijaksanaan yang tinggi.

Flash =} dapat menggerakan tubuh secara cepat sampai mata pun tak bisa mengikutinya.

Frost =} dapat membeku kan lawan serta membuat perisai atau pelindung untuk dirinya.

Teleportation =} dapat berpindah tempat sesuai yang di inginkan dan menjadi transparan.

Eart =} dapat mengendalikan tubuh lawan dapat melemah kan pembuluh darah.

Dan yang terakhir dia seorang dewi yang jika berdekatan dengan para penyihir, kekuatan penyihir tersebut tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Tapi jika kekuatan nya di gabung kekuatan para penyihir tersebut menjadi berkali kali lipat. Dia bisa menjadi mengancam juga membawa kedamaian dalam satu waktu.

Healing =} dapat menyembuhkan mensucikan racun dan menghidupkan orang mati.

Skip time

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terdapat seorang gadis yang menggerutu terus menerus, dia bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia sedang melaksanakan shift malam nya dan itu sangat melelahkan. Tiba tiba seorang suster mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pasien penting yang sedang terluka di bagian tangan.

Dengan takut Sakura menelusuri lorong sepi tiba tiba Sakura merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Dan sebuah tangan muncul di belakang tubuhnya. Sakura memcoba untuk tidak takut dan memegang tangan yang berdarah tersebut dan membantingnya. Dan ternyata yang di bantingnya seorang artis idola bernama izuna. Sakura sangat mengidolakan Izuna segera membantunya berdiri dan meminta maaf.

" ahhhh maaf Izuna-san maaf kan aku yang tiba tiba membanting mu aku sangat ketakutan tadi ", Izuna segera berdiri dan bergaya stan cool.

" hm aku tidak apa apa, tolong obati luka di tangan ku. Besok aku ada konser besar dan aku tidak mau ada luka di tubuh ku ".

" iya Izuna-san kan aku pastikan tangan mu akan sembuh besok ", ucap Sakura yakin dan merasa percaya diri.

Izuna mulai menunggu Sakura di kamar VIP nya yang tiba tiba menghilang entah kemana. Dan ternyata Sakura sedang membenarkan dandannya untuk terlihat cantik di depan Izuna.

Sreek

" maaf Izuna-san karena aku lama di dalam kamar mandi ", ucap Sakura sambil membuka kamar Izuna.

" hm sekarang cepat sembuhkan luka ku "

Luka Izuna sudah di balut rapi dan di beri obat oleh Sakura. Dan karena Sakura mengobatinya Izuna memberikan 2 tiket VIP untuk Sakura melihat konser nya. Sakura sangat senang dan mengatakan akan datang dan memberi dukungan penuh pada Izuna. Dan dibalas dengan senyum simpulnya.

" yosh aku akan merawat kulit ku nanti malam buat menjadi cerah bersinar agar Izuna dapat melihat kecantikan ku ", dengan semangat setelah berganti shift sakura segera membereskan barang barang nya dan bersiap pulang.

Tiba tiba saat mau memasukan alat make up nya ada seorang pria yang menabrak bahu nya dan hanya meminta maaf tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura langsung mengomel gara gara kelakuan tidak sopan pria tersebut. Sakura segera teringat untuk segera pulang.

" taxi ", panggil Sakura menghentikan sebuah taxi untuk membawanya pulang.

Sakura mulai mengantuk dia kelelahan karena jadwal nya hari ini lumayan menguras tenaga. Tiba tiba taxi yang di tumpanginya berhenti mendadak dan ternyata sang supir menabrak seorang pengendara sepeda.

" nona tolong anda turun di sini saya ingin mengantarkan orang ini ", supir itu langsung membopong pria yang di tabrak nya tersebut dan mengabaikan Sakura.

Sakura marah karena di turunkan di tengah jalan seperti ini dan keadaan sangat sepi tidak ada orang yang lewat. Saat asyik menggerutu Sakura tiba tiba di tabrak oleh mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura terpental sampai akhirnya jatuh ke dalam sungai yang berada di dekatnya. Dan tanda di bahunya mulai bersinar dengan terang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

' apakah aku akan mati kehabisan nafas?? Dan tidak bisa melihat konser Izuna. Ayah maafkan aku '

Sakura pasrah akan keadaannya tersebut dan tiba tiba ada sinar terang yang melingkupi tubuh Sakura.

TBC


End file.
